1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen structuring apparatus for structuring screens displayed on a monitor screen of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional server/client systems, when data is input from a client screen, the input content displayed on the client screen is transmitted as a message to a server. After being processed in the server, the message is returned to the client and displayed on the client screen.
Recently, when the Internet has been browsed using programs written in JavaScript (Registered Trademark) such as Ajax, the data input from a client end has been processed in the client terminal. In other words, the data input by a user is processed at the client end after being displayed, and the processed data is displayed on another screen that is on the display screen of the client terminal. For the screen display, there are screen components that are programs for displaying each screen. When the data input by a user is processed on a screen and is displayed on the next screen, the data input by a user is sent from one screen component to another.
In the past, in rich client applications using JavaScript (Registered Trademark) such as Ajax, data exchange between screen components occurred frequently so that the data displayed by the screen component could be controlled. For example, when “input screen” is shifted to “confirmation screen”, the data input by a screen component of the input screen has to be copied to a screen component of the confirmation screen. The amount of such processing increases in proportion to the number of input items, and becomes a burden to the programs.
In addition, when the input content is checked, two types of processing, i.e., checking an input value and updating a screen in accordance with the check result, are performed, and because these two are performed on each screen component, the maintenance is not easy.
While JavaScript (Registered Trademark) is a non-object-oriented language, in the object-oriented languages, in order to address such a problem, the concept of an MVC (Model, View, Controller) model is introduced.
The MVC model is a technique commonly used in object-oriented languages such as Java (Registered Trademark). However, because programs are not independent in each component in non-object-oriented languages such as JavaScript (Registered Trademark), it is difficult and problematic to handle the programs independently and to associate the independent programs with each other. In particular, in a case in which the MVC model is introduced in the non-object-oriented language, it is difficult to realize the synchronization mechanism from the Model to the View.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are diagrams, each of which show a flow of conventional program processing using JavaScript (Registered Trademark).
In an initializing operation for display in FIG. 1, a framework 11 loads HTML text, a screen component tag, and an external check script 10. The framework 11 is, for example, a program that is loaded by a web browser and that performs processing of interpreting the HTML texts and generating a display in accordance with the interpretation result. Loading is performed by an HTML analysis-component generator 13 of the framework 11, and the HTML analysis-component generator 13 analyzes the HTML texts and generates necessary screen components. The screen component 12 is generated in accordance with the content of the HTML text, screen component tag, and external check script, and has a function of, for example, checking input data.
FIG. 2 is a diagram explaining conventional displaying operations of the screen components.
When an event occurs in a browser, an event analysis unit 18 of a screen component 16 is notified of the event occurrence. Here, an HTML DOM (HTML Document Object Model) 15 is a standard processing function of HTML documents that is implemented in browsers. When the event analysis unit 18 specifies the type of event that occurred, an internal check unit 19 performs a check of the event in the screen component (e.g., a check of whether the input content is correct or not). After the internal check, an external check unit 20 calls for an external check script 17 to perform check processing of the input, which is not performed in the internal check. After the processing of the external check unit 20 ends, a screen update unit 21 requests the browser to update the display content. In addition, the external check script 17 independently requests the browser to update the display content.
In order to check the input value, the processing in FIG. 2 is performed; however, because the processing is performed for each of the screen components, the check mechanism is separated for each component, and therefore maintenance becomes difficult.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method in which “data conversion command” is provided in a skeleton program, and the content of the command is replaced in accordance with the input data.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-150290